Naruto: Rise of the Grey Sith
by 117Jorn
Summary: Banished from Konoha because of the civilian council and the elders, Naruto was forced to fend for his own. However, help comes in an unexpected form from the Kyuubi and a well known Sith Lord. Now, watch as Naruto becomes the new Sith Emperor, revives the Sith Empire, and redeems the Name of the Sith. Naruto/Fem.Kyuu/Hinata Harem. Konoha Bashing


**Naruto: Rise of the Grey Sith**

**Chapter 1: Banishment, and ascension**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Location: Elemental Nations**_

_**Date: 54 BBY**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Naruto Uzumaki stood along a cliff overlooking the sea ahead of it. It was night in the land of Waves, where he was currently temporarily living at. Naruto was gazing up, at the stars above him.

'_Its almost time, isn't it?_' He thought to himself, '_Almost time to leave this place for good...I can't believe I'm gonna say it, but I'm gonna miss this place._'

Three Years. That was how long it had been since his and Sasuke's battle at the Valley of the End, which resulted in failure as Sasuke managed to escape. Naruto's Sensei, Kakashi, found him near dead on the shores of that valley, and managed to carry him home to Konoha.

When he arrived, Tsunade instantly came in order to help heal Naruto from his wounds. It took multiple surgeries, and plenty of Scarring afterwards, but thanks to Tsunade's unrivaled medical knowledge combined with the Kyuubi no Kitsune's healing ability, Naruto managed to make it.

In the days of his recovery, he was visited by most of his friends, the Suna Siblings, Team Gai, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, the Konohamaru Corps, Jiraiya and Kakashi visited him, all wishing him to get well soon. However Naruto was saddened that Sakura never visited him, probably since she felt that he didn't live up to his promise to bring Sasuke back.

However, even though Sakura didn't show up, what surprised him was that Hinata Hyuuga would often visit him on her own, and would sit down next to him and just talk to each other. Naruto noticed Hinata's blushes and stutters, and was confused about it at first. However on his third day, it finally hit him as he realized that the young Hyuuga heiress had a crush on him.

Naruto mentally slapped himself upon the discovery, not believing how much of an idiot he was in the past for not noticing it earlier. He was suprised when Hinata came the next day, and dropped a bombshell on him.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback no Jutsu!**_

_**3 Years ago**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Naruto was resting in his hospital bed, thinking about the revelation of Hinata's crush for him. '_How could'nt I have seen it sooner?_' he thought. '_The Blushing, the fainting when I so much as touch her...damn I really was stupid back then._' He chuckled a bit at himself at that. Then there was a knock on his door "Who is it?" He called out.

"H-H-Hintata." The Hyuuga's voice came through, and Naruto smiled "Come in!" He said, and the Hyuuga Heiress entered the room, a small smile on her face as her cheeks had a tint of pink on them.

"Hey Hinata-chan! It's good to see you again," he said, and he truly meant it, he had to hold in a chuckle due to Hinata's growing blush.

"T-T-Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said shyly. "I-I-Its good to s-see your getting b-b-better."

Naruto smiled "Ya, in a few days I should be up and about again." He said, before a thought entered his mind and he grinned a bit '_Let's give it a shot._' he thought. "So, is there something you wanted to talk about...or did you just want to show me that pretty face of yours?"

Naruto was actually surprised that Hinata didn't faint right there, as her face turned shades of red that would make a Tomato Jealous.

'_H-H-H-H-He called me pretty!_' Hinata thought, using all of her willpower to not faint right then and now, knowing what she had to do.

"Yes, I came here to tell you something," she said, "Something, I wanted to tell you for a while now,"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that.

"What is it?" he asked, as Hinata took a deep breath.

"Naruto-kun, since our time in the Academy, I always admired you when you saved me from those bullies," she said, "Soon, that admiration turned into a crush when we graduated, and during the Chunin Exams, when you cheered me on during my fight with Neji, and when you held me after I lost and began to lose conciusness, it soon became...," she stopped at that, as her turned a darker shade of red that Naruto thought she would explode any minute.

"Became what?" he asked, even though he had a suspicion.

"N-N-Naruto-K-Kun," Hinata said as her eyes closed for a minute, before she took deep breath, opened her eyes, and looked right into his eyes, "I Love you."

Naruto, even though he expected it, was surprised that she managed to say those last three words without a stutter, and with such determination.

Hinata, meanwhile, let out a mental sigh of relief. For over 13 years she has wanted to say those three words to Naruto, and at last she finally managed to say them after gaining some courage. She was just praying to Kami that he returned the feelings.

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked at her, "I'm suprised you said that Hinata," he said, "Just yesterday I found out you had a crush on me, and I had been cursing myself for being so blockheaded,"

Hinata couldn't but giggle at that.

"And...now that you said that you love me, I don't know what to feel," he said causing her to blink in confusion, as Naruto continued "For as long as I can remember, probably since I was born, I had been hated, scorned, shunned, and ignored my whole life, their hate even getting...physical on numerous occations."

Hinata's eyes widened a bit at that, sure she and everyone else have noticed that Naruto isn't very well liked in the village, from all of the glares and whispers...but down right hated, scorned and abused?

"W-Why would they do that?" Hinata asked, and Naruto sighed a bit.

"Its...because of what happend on my birthday." He said, confusing Hinata a bit. "Hinata-chan, you remember what happened 13 years ago, when I was born?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata said, "It was the day the Kyuubi attacked, and the Yondaime killed it."

She then became concerned when Naruto's face formed a sad frown, and his blonde spiky hair shadowing his eyes.

"Well...the latter part isn't true," he said, causing Hinata's to widen a bit, "The truth is Hinata, the Yondaime couldn't kill the fox, because it is a being of chakra. So he did the only thing he could think of," the young Hyuuga noticed tears dropping on his hands, as he tried not to choke out the next thing he was about to say.

"He sealed it away, into the only child born that night," he then raised his head to look at Hinata, and the girl became shocked by the tears coming from his eyes.

"Me," he said, causing Hinata's eyes to widen. "I am the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune."

Hinata's eyes were still wide upon that revelation, but Naruto Continued "Since that day, the third Hokage passed a law that forbid any adults from talking about what really happened that day to their children, doing this so that I might have some friends in the younger generation. But the Adults still thought of be as the Kyuubi itself, and told their children to stay away from me. And since then, expecially on October 10th, they gather around and try to 'Finish what the Yondaime started'."

The young girl noticed how the blonde's hands gripped the covers so hard, "Since my birthday, I have never recieved a positive emotion from barely anyone in my life. I never felt loved, I never felt wanted, and I never felt truly happy," he said, as Hinata began to feel sad for Naruto. A small smile then formed on his face.

"But, there were still people who always wanted to be there for me," he said, "First there was Hokage-jiji, Neko-nee-chan, the Ichiraku's, Kiba, Shikmaru, Chouji, Iruka-sensei, Baa-chan, and Ero-sennin, they looked after me, and became the few precious people who I would do anything to protect. But even with all of them, I've never had anyone to really love back...I thought I loved Sakura-chan, but I guess I just liked her for the attention."

He then smiled a bit at Hinata "But...now, seeing that you love me...I guess I just realized that...I...well...I love you too."

Hinata's heart leaped in her throat when she heard that, as her lavender tinted eyes widened in suprise.

_'He...he loves me!' _she thought with happiness, but she then noticed Naruto turn his head away from her, and was disturbed as she saw his face in that sad frown again.

"But...If you hate me now, because of the fox, I won't think any less of you," he said, and Hinata almost gasped, and felt sad when she heard that.

_'He thinks I'll hate him just like the villagers have!' _was her alarmed thoughts as Naruto continued.

"You can leave if you want, I understan-," before he could finish, he was enveloped in a embrace by the Heiress. He had a look of suprise on his face as he saw the girl who confessed to him hugging him, and could see she is crying.

"No! I Don't hate you! I won't leave you!" She nearly shouted, without even the slightest stutter "I promise I will _never _hate you or leave you Naruto-Kun! I always will love you!"

Naruto was shocked by this, however hearing Hinata's words between her sobs brought a small smile to his face, and he returned the embrace, tears of happiness falling from his eyes

"Arigato, Hinata-chan," he said, "Watashi wa anata o aishite,"

Unknown to them, watching from the shadows, a figure in a black cloak and wearing a neko mask was watching the event. They smiled at the scene happy for the blonde boy.

_'I'm happy for you, Naruto-otouto,' _they thought as the two pre-teens continued their embrace.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Naruto couldn't help but smile just thinking of that moment. He would have to chalk it up to being one of the more happier moments of his life, possibly the happiest so far. _  
_

It took him a few more days to recover, and in that time Hinata and Naruto continued to grow closer and closer in each passing day. This soon became noticed by the others, and they congradulated both Naruto and Hinata, and hoped they stayed together for a long time. Rock Lee told them to 'show the world their flames of youth'. Naruto was still...unsure about that last part.

However, Naruto then scowled a bit, remembering what happened the day after he finally recovered, when the Council called for him. When he came to the chamber, he instantly noticed the absence of the Shinobi Council and Tsunade, only the advisors, Danzo and the Civilian Council were present.

It was then, that they announced that because of Naruto's failure to bring Sasuke back, they were banishing him, and he had 24 hours to leave Konoha, or be executed.

Naruto felt crushed, betrayed, and above all else destroyed by that one anouncment. He knew Tsunade would never allow him to be banished, but they did it anyways.

After the meeting, he reluctantly told the others of the news, and everyone were shocked and horrified, none more so than Hinata. When asked why, Naruto finally admited to them about what really happed 13 years ago, and his life having a demon sealed inside him. He honestly expected them all, aside from Hinata, to hate him.

He was surprised when they didn't. If anything, their hatred for the Civilian Council skyrocketed, shouting about how unfair it was to condem Naruto for actions out of his control, and Lee shouting about the Council's 'Unyouthfullness'

Naruto was happy that his friends were on his side. The only one who really wasn't on his side, **(Dare I say it?)** was Sakura.

When he left the village that day, all the people who cared about him, wished him luck. Tsunade hugged him, and told him that she will find a way to make those bastards pay for what they did. He gave Hinata a tearful embrace, promising that he will come for her.

The sad moment was made worse by Sakura, who arrived, only to slap Naruto across the face and chewed him out for letting her 'Sasuke-kun' get away. She was then about to punch him when Hinata stood between Naruto and the Pink Bitch, and caught said Haruno's hand in her palm.

She then proceeded to hit Sakura with an eight trigrams thirty two palms, Knocking her out, much to the surprise of everyone there.

After that, Naruto left the village...however it was after he left that things began to get...interesting.

It all started one night when he was asleep, and he paid a visit to his mindscape.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback No Jutsu  
**_

_**3 Years ago, Mindscape  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

Naruto opened his eyes, and instantly took in the dreary appearance of his mind scape. Sighing, he maneuvered around the catacombs of his mind, and eventually found the oh-so familiar sealed cage, where the giant Nine-Tailed Fox awaited inside the bars.

Naruto could only sigh at this, "So Fox, brought me here so you can laugh in my face and say how much of an idiot for believing that the village would accept me?," he asked, and recieved no answer. Naruto glared at the gate, not liking being ignored.

"Hey! Say something you fuzzy ass!" he yelled hoping that will get it's attention.

He was answered, but not by a large shout of how he should 'Never insult the lord of Demons' or anything like that, but he heard the Kyuubi give out a long tired sigh.

**"I knew the Village would do something like this eventually,"** It said, its blood red eyes opening up, gazing at the boy. **"Dispite what Minato-Kun said, I knew Kushina-chan was right...they would never respect his final wishes."**

Naruto blinked in surprise "What are you talking about?" He asked, "Who's Minato and Kushina? And why aren't you yelling at me like you've done before?"

The Kyuubi let out another sigh **"Back then, I was still under the influence of a Genjutsu that enhanced my anger and hatred ten-fold." ** It answered, **"It was cast upon me the day you were born, so that I would be forced to attack Konoha."**

Naruto's eyes widened at that "Wait...you didn't want to attack our village?" He asked, "Then...who forced you to do it?"

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto **"It was a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha,"** it said, **"But I know it wasn't him...I'd recognize the stench of that Uchiha anywhere, but whoever it was still had the same Eternal ****Mangekyō Sharingan** as he did. On the night you were born, he threatened to kill you, unless your Mother released me from her seal."

Naruto's eye began to wide a bit "You knew my mother?" He asked, and the Kyuubi nodded **"Yes, and your Father."** it said, before a swirl of Red Chakra enveloped the Kyuubi's form, and began to get smaller and smaller until it was about the same size as a Human.

When the swirling ceased, Kyuubi was gone. It its place was one of the most beautiful women Naruto has ever seen in his life. She looked about 18 years old with the perfect hourglass body and a heart-shaped face. She had Scarlet colored eyes, and long waist-length Crimson Red hair. Trailing behind her were nine Red Fox tails, and two Fox-like ears with black tips. She was wearing a Blood Red and Black Kimono with the Kanji for 'Kitsune' on the shoulders.

"Y...Y-You're a...girl?" Stuttered Naruto pointing at the woman before him, who smirked as she crossed her arms under her D-cup breasts.

"Yeah. See something you like, Na-ru-to-kun?," she said as Naruto continued to gawk at the sight.

"B-But...I thought you were a guy!" he said, clearly freaked out by what just happened.

Kyuubi just shrugged "Most people think that because of my Kitsune form, and my voice when using it" She said, before her eyes narrowed a bit "That's not a problem, is it?" She asked.

"No!" Naruto said, waving his arms in defiance. "Of course not! I ain't no sexists! I've seen tons of examples Women can be great Shinobi like Anko, Ten-ten, Temari, Hinata-Chan, her Sensei Kurenai, and Neko-nee-chan, Kyuubi-chan."

Kyuubi smiled a bit "I know Naruto-Kun," she said, "But my name isn't Kyuubi, its just my title. My real name is Akane."

Naruto nodded "Alright Akane-Chan." He said, "So...you said you knew my parents?"

The now named Akane nodded sadly at that, "Yes, I did," she said and sat down by the bars of the cage.

"I knew your mother because she was my previous container, before you," the moment she said that, Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean she was...like me?" the Blonde Jinchuriki said, and Akane nodded with a nostalgic smile.

"Yep, same burden, same personality," she said, "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, back when I was sealed in her, we got to know each other very well...I came to look at her like a younger sister, and I helped teach her to control my Chakra."

"And...my Father?" He asked, and Akane sighed at that. "Your Father, Naruto...he was the one who sealed me into you in the first place." She said.

Naruto blinked "That can't be right," he said, "Hokage-Jiji told me that the Yondaime Hokage sealed you...into..." The pieces soon came together, and Naruto's eyes widened. "M-My father was...he was..."

Akane nodded "Yes, he was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." She said, "He sealed me into you, knowing he couldn't ask anyone to seal me into their child if he was unwilling to do it to his own."

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. His father was the Fourth Hokage, the same person who placed the Fox inside his gut, resulting in him being blamed for the attack, and anything else that wasn't his fault. He then gripped as he tried to come to terms what he just heard. Akane blinked as she looked at the blonde who was her current container, worry etched on her face. Sobs were then heard from the Uzumaki, as he didn't whether to be sad, pissed, or happy.

Sad, because his father was dead.

Pissed, because he sealed the Kyuubi inside him.

Happy, that his father was the damn Fourth Hokage.

"Naruto..." Akane said, "You...shouldn't hate your Father...he didn't want your life to be like it was."

Naruto shook his head "I...I don't know what to think." He said. "I...just don't..."

Akane watched, wishing that she could just run over there and hug Naruto, but the Cage and Seal prevented her from doing that.

She was about to say something, but then a third, unknown voice spoke up.

"You should be glad that you had loving parents, Naruto." The male voice said, catching both of them off guard. "They sacrificed everything to save you, you should be proud."

Both Akane and Naruto whirled around, looking for the source of that voice. "Who's there?" Naruto shouted. "Show yourself!"

The voice chuckled "No need to yell, Naruto." It said, and the sound of footsteps approached them.

It was then the figure revealed himself. He was tall, standing around 6 feet, but any other features of his body were hidden behind the black and red robes he wore, and his black and red metal mask. On his hips he carried two strange silver cylinders. All they could tell aside from that, was that he was most likely male.

The man stopped when he was in front of Naruto. "Greetings, Naruto Uzumaki." He said. "My name, is Darth Revan."

Naruto looked at the person who called himself Darth Revan with cautious eyes, clearly intimidated by the man's presence.

"H-How do you know my parents? Heck, how do you even know my name?" he said, and the Former Dark Lord of the Sith smiled behind his mask, but Naruto didn't see it.

"I know who they and you are Naruto, because I had been watching all of you for a LONG time," he said, as he approached and kneeled down to the blonde's level, "I have been waiting for this day, when I could train you as my...successor."

Naruto looked at the man with a risen eyebrow "Train? Successor? What are you talking about?" He asked.

Revan chuckled a bit "This will take a while to explain," he said, "So I suggest you get comfortable."

Naruto and Akane did so, and Revan began. For the next 30 minutes, he explained who he was, the galaxy at large, the force, the Jedi, the Sith, and the events of his galaxy until the day he disappeared from the galaxy. He then told as how the years past, the Jedi and the Sith have engaged in war after war, nearly destroying the galaxy, and causing the deaths of billions of people. The Former then went into detail about recent events, including the rising corruption in the Senate, the government of the Republic.

To say Naruto was fascinated was an understatement as he listened to Revan concluded his story, when he spoke of a vision when in the near future a Sith Lord would destroy the Jedi Order, and the Republic will turn into a Galactic Empire.

"Visions of such vividness are rarely wrong." Revan said. "But one way or another, the Republic will fall, be it either by this Sith Lord, or by its own Corruption."

"So...what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked. Revan smiled behind his mask.

"I came across your world many years ago, Naruto." He said. "For years I have watched, and waited, looking for the one who could be my successor. And now, I believe that to be you."

Naruto was floored by that.

"Wha...Me?" he said, "Why me? I was the dead-last at the Academy, I was barely taught anything by my Jonin-sensei, I couldn't even bring that teme Sasuke back to the village!" the Blonde listed off, "And to top it off: I'm-!" he was stopped by Revan's hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop.

"Yes, I understand you went through a hard life during your short-lived career as a Shinobi," he said, "But the reason you were the dead-last was because most of your teachers held you back. The reason why your Sensei barely taught you anything was because he thought he was owing a debt to a friend of his by training your former teammate. And the reaso why Sasuke succeeded in defecting from the village, was because he was not using his own power. Not only that, but Sasuke's mind is being corrupted by the Curse Seal. If it wasn't for that, he probably wouldn't have defected in the first place."

Naruto looked at Revan "So...if the Seal were removed, he'd go back to normal?" He asked.

"It may not be as simple as that," Revan said with a shrug, "But, removing the seal would go a long way in returning him to his old self. But before you can do that, you must be trained in the ways of the Force, while Akane here trains you to use her Chakra. Then, you can rebuild the Sith Empire, save your world, and the Republic."

Naruto blinked "Wait...didn't you tell me the Sith were evil?" He asked.

Revan sighed at that, "Yes, but unlike it's predecessors, the Sith Empire you will build, will not follow the ways of the Sith of the past," he said, and noticed Naruto's confused look, "Naruto, I am asking to make a New Sith Order, that follows the ways of justice, truth, and honor, and does not blindly follow a flawed code."

"But...how am I suppose to make an Empire!" Naruto said, "I mean, I wanted to become Hokage...but the leader of a whole Empire I..."

"We will worry about that later, Naruto." Revan said. "For now, it is best to focus on your training in the ways of the Force, and in using Akane's Chakra."

Naruto could only sigh at that, "Alright, if it helps me get stronger, then I will do it," he said, and Revan smiled behind his mask.

"Good, then let us begin the tor-er, I mean training," the former Dark Lord corrected, but Naruto could feel the dark down his spine, and felt as if he had just signed his death warrant.

_'I have a bad feeling about this,' _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

And his training began, and for 3 whole years Revan trained and taught him everything he knew, Force Techniques, Light-saber Stances, even Negotiating Tactics, Military Strategies, and other things he would need in order to rule an Empire. _  
_

Revan was not the only one training him, as Akane had also taught him in the numerous Shinobi Arts she knew, as well as numerous Demonic Chakra Techniques, fighting styles, and Jutsu's.

Now, his training was complete. Revan told him to head to a 'hidden location' he had set up many years ago, where he would find transportation off of the planet.

He obeyed his Master's wishes, and he indeed found a small facility containing a single _Dynamic-_class Freighter, the _Ebon Hawk II, _a replacement of the old _Ebon Hawk _Revan had lost all those years ago. Preped and ready to leave.

**"Naruto-Kun?"** Akane's voice in his head said. **"Its time to go."**

Naruto sighed, as he nodded "I know, Akane-Chan." He said.

**"We'll be back one day, Narto-Kun."** She said, **"One day, we'll come back, and we'll teach those arrogant pricks at Konoha they'll regret banishing you."**

Naruto smiled at Akane's attempt to lift his spirits, "Thanks Akane, I just hope Hinata-chan will be okay while I'm gone," he said, and he felt as if Akane was placing her hand on his shoulder in a effort to comfort him.

"**She will be alright, Kit," **she said soothingly, **"If what she did to that pathetic pink bitch was anything, it showed she will be strong,"**

The Uzumaki couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of that. "True, got a point there." he said.

"_Then we must hurry._" Revan said in his mind. "_The Coordinates are already in the Nav Computer of the Hawk. Once we get off planet, we'll head for the Foundry._"

Naruto nodded "Right Master." He said before sparing one last look over the horizon, as he then turned around and boarded the Freighter. Soon after, the starship rose from the ground, and into the skies above.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**2 Days Later  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

The _Ebon Hawk II_ dropped out of Hyperspace, and appeared before a large asteroid the size of a small moon. In the cockpit, Naruto was at the controls looking at the structure. "So...this is the Foundry?" He asked.

"_Yes,_" Revan said. "_It was created by the Rakata to fulfill a similar purpose as the Star Forge, but it wasn't nearly as effective as it was. This station can create massive droid armies, and small fleets. However this pales in comparison to the Star Forge._"

Naruto looked at the station as they approached "Just wondering, but why didn't the Sith in the Cold War not keep the station after you 'vanished'?" He asked.

"_Because it wouldn't work for them._" Revan said planly. "_I knew the Sith might find the station, so I had numerous security codes in place to ensure they couldn't use it to its full potential. When the Sith Empire fell, they abandoned the station, and it was forgotten by the majority of the galaxy._"

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at the idiocy of most of the galaxy. Though, as the saying goes: Their loss, his gain. He blinked and then groaned.

"Great. Now I'm thinking like Sasuke," he said, and heard Akane giggling while Revan coughed so he wouldn't laugh, "It's not funny! The last thing I want to be is an Emo prick like Sasu-gay!"

Akane began to roll on the floor laughing at the 'Sasu-gay' joke, while Revan struggled to keep a straight face. "E-Either way, you should send those codes I gave you, so the automated defenses don't target you."

Naruto nodded, as he began to transmit the codes to the station. They didn't have to wait long, as a green light on the control panel blinked and a beeping sound telling them to land.

_"Okay Naruto, take us in," _Revan said, and Naruto nodded and guided the freighter toward the Foundry's hangar.

The _Hawk _landed in the closest hanger bay. Naruto disembarked from the vessel, but was soon confronted by five droids. Each of them had a strange skeleton-like design, but four of them were silver, while the one in the center was crimson red.

"**Demanding Request:** Identify yourself Meatbag, or be vaporized." The lead Droid said, "**Personal** **Request:** Please do not, we have not had the pleasure of killing in quite some time."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto answered. "I am Darth Revan's new apprentice. I assume you are HK-47?"

"**Accusation: **Master Revan has not been seen in millenia," the Assasination droid said as he and the other droids behind him raise their weapons, "**Demanding Request: **State your true intentions or be vaporized,"

"HK! Hold your fire." Revan's voice said, however it was not from Naruto's mind. Both the Droids and Naruto turned to see Revan's Force Ghost standing not to far from him "He speaks the truth, he is my new Apprentice, and you are to respect him as you do me."

"**Surprised Statement:** Master Revan! It is good to see you!" The Assassin Droid said, "It has been so long! Please, accept my apology, I had to be sure."

Revan just chuckled "It is alright, my friend." He said, "Get the Foundry up and Running, HK, we have buisness to get going. I want HK-51 Droids on the production lines ASAP, and prepare the Shipyards to begin construction of Warships for their transportation. My apprentice is going to need an army of his own if he is to rebuild the Sith Empire."

If the Assassin Droid had lips, he would be grinning up a storm "**Giddy Statement:** Yes Master! I will begin production now!"

With that, 47 and the HK-51s went to do what they were ordered to. Naruto sighed in relief, glad he didn't get turned into Swiss cheese.

"That was too close for comfort," he said, and Revan nodded.

"Yeah, HK does tend to get violent around people he doesn't know," he said, "Now let's head toward my quarters on the twelfth level," with that he vanished back into Naruto's mind, while said Blonde headed to his destination, following advice from the former Dark Lord.

Once they arrived, Naruto took a look around and whistled as he looked around "Nice," he said. "It looks much better than my old Apartment at Konoha..."

"_Of course it does._" Revan said, back in his mind. "_Now, look in the closet, I believe you will find something in there you will most enjoy._"

Naruto nodded, and opened the closet door. Inside, his eyes widened upon the sight of a near identical set of Revan's Robes and helmet. And sitting beside it was a pair of lightsabers.

"_Those are my spare robes, armor and Lightsabers._" Revan said, "_They are now yours, however I recommend you should eventually build your own Lightsabers._" Naruto grabbed the lightsabers, and ignited them, the first having a pale blue blade, while the other was crimson red.

Naruto grinned "Nice..." he said, "Though your right Master, I will build my own once I get the right material."

Revan nodded in agreement, as Naruto began to don the spare robes and helmet. After he was finished, he looked in the mirror inside the room.

"Hmm, you know what I think?" Naruto said, taking the two lightsabers, igniting them, and crossing them in front of him, while smirking all the while, "I make this look good."

Both Revan and Akane sweat-dropped at that, though Akane would have to agree...he _did _look good in that.

"_Riiiigghhtt..._" Revan said, "_A__nyways, Naruto, you see the holo table near the bed? Activate it._" Naruto nodded as he approached the Holo table, activating it, and it soon projected a map of the galaxy.

"Whoa...so this is a Galaxy Map?" He asked, and Revan nodded. "_Yes,_" he said. "_However, unlike other maps, this one has fully charted coordinates withing the Unknown Regions, as well as locations of all known accessable Hyperspace routes in and out of the Unknown. It also shows a map of different Government Divisions in the region as well._"

Naruto grinned a bit "Governments where we could begin building Empire from?" He asked.

"_Some, but I recomend leaving some of them alone, at least for now._" Revan said. "_I suggest leaving the Chiss Ascendancy and Ssi-ruuvi Imperium alone for now._" Naruto nodded, understanding that it would be best to save the 'big fries' for later, once his empire was firmly established. "Alright then, what do we have?" He asked.

"_Well, first we have the Rakatan Archepelago._" Revan said, "_Its where the remnants of the Rakata Infinite Empire fled too a small cluster of worlds just before their fall, and are inhabited by their decedents, taking some of their technology with them. They also have taken numerous former slave species with them such as Wookiees, Selkath, Noghri, and Selonians, along with other non-sentiant species like Rancor's and Sand Panthers. Militarily, they are week, and they have long freed their slaves, and are equals._"

Naruto nodded, "They could be useful...Rakata Technology could prove benifitial to our cause." He said, before noticing a Red area on the map "What about that Red area in the Unknown? What's there?"

Revan sighed "_That would be the territory of the Sorcerers of Rhand._" He said, "_They believe there is a more powerful entity in the galaxy than the Force. Their actually worse than the Sith ever were, because they believe there is only power in the galaxy, and its the power to destroy. They believe Destruction is eternal. They may prove a nusance in our plans, so I reccomend taking them out as soon as possible...not now of course, since we lack the manpower to do so._"

Naruto hummed in thought, looking for a good area to begin. "What about here?" He said, pointing at a yellow highlighted area. "What is there?"

"_The Hycrodon Sector,_" Revan answered, "_Its home to the Near Human Huli, Neko, Lycan, and Rykill Species, as well as some humans. Its ruled by several Warlords, Crime Bosses, and is littered with criminal activity. Many have tried to change their ways, but they have been like this for thousands of years, people just struggling to survive._"

Naruto couldn't help but feel sympathy for them. They were just like the people of Nami when Gato was in control of the country. Turning his thoughts from the memory of his homeworld, he turned his attention to another area of the Unknown Regions, which was colored in bronze.

"And this area?," he asked.

_"That is the Herbst Coalition," _Revan said, "_As the name says, they are a coalition of 100 Planetary Systems, with the capital planet being Herbst Primzahl. They are descendants of former soldiers and citizens of the Old Republic, who left in protest of the Ruusan Reformation nearly a thousand years ago. They have a strong military, and their government consists of an Assembly of 10 Represenatives, one for 10 systems each,"_ he explained. "_They would make valuable allies in the future._"

Naruto nodded "True," he said, as he looked over the map again."Perhaps taking the Rakatan Archipelago would be a good place to start off, what kind of government and military do they have?"

"_The Rakatan Archepelago is ruled by the Kingdom of Matatak, Currently ruled by King Sao'awa. He is a dictator, and rules the Archepelago with an iron fist, much like the Sith. Though they freed the slaves many years ago, Sao'awa began to enslave species again when he came to power. There is a resistance group trying to fight him, but they are heavily outmatched."_

Naruto frowned at that, again, being reminded of another prick he faced back on his homeworld.

"Reminds me of Koyuki's prick of an uncle, Dotou," Naruto said, clearly not liking this Sao'awa one bit. Revan nodded in agreement with that, remembering that mission.

"_No need to remind me," _the Revanchist said, "_Your best bet is to try and ally yourself with the Resistance. Their H.Q is unknown, but I'm sure if you cause enough havoc in the Kingdom, they'll find you._"

Naruto nodded "Got it," he said. "What's the Kingdom's military strength?"

"_Strong, but not invincible in terms of what we have._" Revan reassured. "_Cruisers, Frigates, Battleships to name a few, some of them of ancient Rakata Design, however there are a few Old Republic ships__ and such in th__eir navy._"

Naruto nodded as he moved to a Terminal, and brought up what the Foundry had to offer so far. As promised, HK-47 had already begun mass production of HK-51 Series Assassin Droids, and was currently nearing 500 Functioning units, with 30,000 more on the way. In starships, the Foundry has built several Droid-controlled ISF Interceptors, as well as a few _Hammerhead-_class Cruisers and _Foray-_class Blockade Runners. However his eyes widened at what else was in the Shipyard.

"Is that a _Centurion-_class Battlecruiser?" Naruto asked, looking at the list of ships currently in the Foundry's Shipyards. He could feel Revan was grinning."_Yes it is, my apprentice._" He said, "_That would be a remake of my old Flagship, the _Sovereign. Back during the Galactic War, the Republic gave me one of their few _Centurion's _they had left in their fleet for me to use. Looks like the Sith never got past the security codes I put on it."

Naruto nodded at that as he continued looking through the list of ships, all the while thinking of what was going on back at his homeworld. More specifically, Konoha.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back in Konoha**_

_**2 Days Later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, stood on the roof of the tower her grandfather built when the village was founded. She looked at the seemingly peaceful village, that her grandfather, granduncle, sensei, and her teammate's student have sacrificed their lives for.

She couldn't help but sigh at that. It had been three years since her Sensei's former teammates, Danzo, and the Civilian Council went behind her back and banished Naruto. When she heard what happened, she was furious. However by the time she found out, it was too late for her to do anything about it, so she was forced to let her Godson leave. Jiraya took it hard, however he managed to give Naruto a whole scroll filled with Jutsu for him to learn before he left.

Then, things began to go downhill for all of Konoha. The countries that Naruto helped in the past, and made allies of Konoha, suddenly turned their backs on them. They tore up the trading treaties, and refused any Konoha Shinobi into their lands. Gaara, who had heard about the banishment order, literally destroyed the Trade Agreement with the Leaf, and forbid any Konoha-nin or civilian from coming near his village, unless they want to die a horrible, painful death.

The Civilian Council rose a fuss because they lost 80 percent of their income, and immediatley blamed Naruto for it. They even planned to put the jinchuriki in their version of the Bingo Book, but were caught by a ANBU squad, led by Neko, aka, Yuugao Uzuki, the surrogate sister of Naruto.

If that wasn't enough, Orochimaru had made allies with Iwagakure, Ishigakure, Kusagakure, Moyagakure, and Takigakure. And according to Jiraya's spy network, it was more than likely they will attack Konoha. However thankfully, they are focusing more on Kumogakure and Kirigakure, and are leaving Suna alone. However they know that once they are gone, they will come after Konoha.

But despite all this, she felt that the village deserved it, after what they did to Naruto.

_'Naruto. Where are you now?' _she asked to herself. She then thought of Naruto's friends, and more importantly, Hinata.

After he left, Hinata came to her, asking for training. At first, she was hesitant, but the look in the young girl's eyes told the Sannin she would NOT take no for an answer. So she took the young Hyuuga as her apprentice. Besides, she owe the girl for sticking up for Naruto when Sakura assaulted him.

Speaking of a pink haired banshee, she too requested to be trained by Tsunade...and her answer came in the form of being kicked out of her office when she wouldn't take no for an answer...literally. How that little girl became a Kunoichi in the first place, she will never know.

"Hey hime," said a voice she knew all too well.

"What is it Jiraiya?" she asked the perverted Sennin who was her old teammate, who was standing behind her with a serious look on his face.

"I just came back from talking to the Toads after they summoned me," the Sensei of the late Yondaime said, "They said the prophecy has changed."

Tsunade's eyes widened "Changed? How is that possible?" She asked, and Jiraya shrugged "The Toads were just as confused as we are," he said, "But the bad part is what is says. Pretty much, the new Prophecy says the Child of Prophecy will return to this world to bring vengeance to his family, and will loose himself to hate and anger unless calmed by those most dear."

Tsunade did not like the of that. If anything, she felt a cold chill run down her spine at the 'loose himself to hate and anger' part.

"What's worse," Jiraiya continued, "After that, I couldn't find Naruto anywhere," he said and Tsunade's eyes again widen in alarm.

"What! What do you mean you can't find him?" she demanded as she prepared one of her super punches to pummel the pervert into oblivion. The Toad Sage immediatley held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa! Easy! My contacts said that the last time they saw him, he was in Nami no Kuni. After that he just vanished!," he said, now fearing for his life. "He's nowhere to be found anywhere in the Elemental Nations!"

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya for a moment longer before she sighed "Do you think Orichimaru or the Akatsuki have him?" She asked, but Jiraiya shook his head. "No, the Akatsuki is still looking for him, as well as Orochimaru, so its safe to say they don't have him. Wherever he is, he picked a damn good place to hide and lay low. I wouldn't be too surprised if he left the Elemental Nations all together."

The Godaime sighed at that, as she felt a migraine coming on.

"How can it get any worse?" she asked to herself, and it was at that moment, that her least favorite people came into her office. She had to suppress a groan as she saw her Sensei's 'Advisors', Danzo, and last but not least, Sakura's mother, Abi Haruno, the Head of the Civilian Council.

_'It just got worse,' _she thought as she put her best poker face on and silently glared at the four people.

"What do you want? As you know, you four are already on thin ice as it is with me, because of the stunt you almost pulled with Naruto," she said with a steel tone.

"If you had that Demon executed earlier, we might not have been in this mess in the first place." Danzo said, "Which brings us to our point of labeling him in the Bingo Book as a SS Kill On Sight target."

"And I demand for you to train my daughter!" Abi screeched (causing the others to wince) "She more than deserves to be trained by you! And that Hyuuga Slut should be throne into prison!"

Jiraiya could only groan at their stupidity as he counted down in his head, '_In three...two...one,' _

A massive amount of killing intent and a cold dark chill was felt in the entire room, as the three old fools, and Abi who had trouble standing, were given a very, VERY, evil-looking death glare from Tsunade.

"Get. Out," she growled, and before they could do or say anything, Tsunade stood up from her chair and slammed her fist into the desk, "I SAID GET OUT! NOW!"

Abi, out of fear, pissed herself, and ran out of the office like a whipped dog. The three elders walked out, but not before giving a glare to Tsunade.

The Senju sat back down in her chair, as that outburst drained most of her energy.

"I really, really, REALLY, hate them!" she said, while Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Don't we all?," he asked rhetorically.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Naruto sat on the bridge of the _Sovereign _as it traveled through hyperspace. Once the Foundry had finished production on the first Droid Army and the ships to transport it, they all launched and made way for the Rakatan Archipelago to find the resistance. Naruto's fleet consisted of the _Sovereign, _three _Hammerhead-_class Cruisers, one _Interdictor-_class Cruiser, and six _Foray-_class Blockade Runners. It was small, but it will get the job done. Besides, the Foundry was already beginning production on more droids and ships, so reinforcements were just a matter of time.

They had no idea where the Resistance's base was at. However, Revan suggested raiding the Kingdom's supply lines, and causing as much havoc as possible on their forces, and eventually, the Resistance will find them.

Naruto agreed with him on that, and ordered HK to launch probes once they exit hyperspace, and begin looking for their first 'victims'. While they wait, Naruto will meditate like Revan taught him so he wouldn't die of boredum.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Mindscape  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Naruto's eyes opened, and he found himself back into his Mindscape once again. However instead of the dreary and depressing sewer system, he had long replaced that with a large meadow, which appeared similar to the old training ground back at Konoha. Near the center of the meadow was a large three story building.

Smiling, he walked toward the building and stepped up to the door. Grabbing the knob, he opened the door and stepped inside, and was greeted by a light blue painted hallway, and walked down it, after shutting the door.

He then came upon a living room and saw sleeping on one of the couches in her fox kit form, was Akane. Naruto had to suppress a smirk as he saw her legs kicking, indicating she was dreaming of chasing rabbits.

He then grinned as an idea came to mind, as he knelt close to her ear "You almost got him, Akane-chan." He whispered, and the kicking increased. "You gotta want him, you gotta want it!"

"I...want it!" She shouted, an Akane then went into an all-out run in her sleep, and actually hopped onto her feet, while still sleeping, and ran forward...and ran head-first into the wall.

"Who-what-where?" Akane said as she looked around the room, still dazed "Where the hell did that Rabbit..." Once her head went back into focus, she found out where she was, and noticed Naruto rolling on the floor laughing. Akane saw this, and blushed furiously, which thankfully her fur hid.

"Oh Kami, that was rich!" said Naruto as he continued to laugh, while Akane glared at him.

"You meanie! That wasn't funny!" she yelled as she stuck her nose in the air, clearly insulted.

"Yes it was!" Naruto said, still chuckling. "Kami I wish I had a Camera...wait! I don't need one!" He then grabbed the remote for the T.V in the room, and turned on the screen which then replayed everything he had just saw. "Another plus with being in my mindscape!" He said, and laughed again as he re-watched Akane running into the wall, much to her embarrassment.

Naruto continued to laugh, but then stopped when he heard growling and turned and he paled as he saw Akane glaring while in a pose that clearly said: "I'm gonna kill you!".

The blonde gulped, knowing that even though she was small, Akane was very vicious when annoyed.

"Oh mama," he said, and that was the que that the Kitsune was waiting for as she attacked, teeth bared and claws extended.

POOF!

Akane's teeth sunk into Naruto...who poofed out of existence. "Damn shadow Clone substitution!" Akane growled.

With Naruto, he breathed a sigh of relief, glad he had that clone made.

"Man, that was close! Can't she take a joke?" he asked no-one in particular.

"Apparently not, Naruto," Naruto turned and saw Revan leaning against the wall, reading a book, "Remember she was the vessel of two Uzumaki women, so they rubbed a few things off on her," he said, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, but he didn't notice Akane sneaking towards him, eyes giving a lightning with daggers glare, with an evil cheshire cat smile, showing her sharp teeth. '_I have you now!_' She thought.

Naruto looked at Revan, or more specifically the book. "Hey...what book do you have there?" He asked.

"Oh? Uh, nothing!" Revan said as he tried to put the book away, but Naruto quickly grabbed it and looked at the cover, with wide eyes.

"Icha Icha Tactics?" Naruto said, "You actually read Ero-Sannin's books?"

"Hey! Get past the smut, and its a pretty good read!" Revan said defensively. However then they both felt a malevolent amount of K.I, followed by a large shout of 'PERVERT!' and Akane came bursting through, now in her human form, and kicked Revan through a wall, which, inadvertently, also hit Naruto as he went crashing through as well, dust flying everywhere.

Revan coughed as he waved the dust away, while also rubbing the area of his face Akane kicked. '_Geez, and I thought Bastila could kick!_' He thought as the dust settled, and he looked at Naruto and Akane, blinked, and laughed at the sight of Akane on top of Naruto, eyes locked onto one another, and their faces mere inches apart.

The eyes of the two were wide in shock as they looked at each other.

_'Whoa, what is happening here?' _Naruto asked as he looked into Akane's eyes, who was thinking the same thing as her container was.

"Uhh..." Naruto said, a blush coming across his face, as did Akane as a bit of pink appeared on her cheeks. "S-Sorry for teasing you?"

Akane blinked before she smiled "Its alright, Naruto-Kun." She said as she got off top of him.

"You know I wished I had a camera, the looks on your faces was priceless!" laughed Revan, only to get kicked again. This time by Naruto.

"SHUT UP MASTER!" the blonde yelled trying to keep his cool. Revan sat up as he now rubbed the spot that Naruto kicked.

"Ooowww, why did you do that?" he cried as anime tears fell down his face.

"For being an smart-ass that's what!" Naruto yelled back.

"That's _Master _Smart-Ass to you!" Revan countered, with a grin while Naruto just growled in frustration, and Akane giggled a bit. "Anyways, now that's out of the way, Naruto, once we meet the Resistance, I believe it may be best for us to head for Lehon."

Naruto and Akane blinked "Lehon? The planet the Star Forge was at?" He asked, "Why should we head there?"

"Lehon has been long forgotten since the end of the New Sith War." Revan said, "It would be a perfect place to establish new bases, and maybe even a new Sith Academy. On top of that..." he sighed "I believe it may be best if we begin reconstructing the Star Forge as soon as possible."

Naruto had to nod at that, knowing that with the Star Forge, it will give the Empire an edge in any war. Any ship they lost, ten will take it's place. Naruto went into his thinking pose, and after a couple of minutes, decided.

"Alright, we'll head to Lehon after we meet the Resistance," he said, and Revan along with Akane nodded.

"Good," the former Sith Lord said, "The Foundry will be able to produce the necessary Construction Droids to begin reconstruction of the Forge. I also have a theory...the first Star Forge fed off of the Dark Side of the Force when the Rakata Designed it. However I believe that it would function much better if we use both the Dark and light side in its construction, hopefully the light side will cancel out the Star Forge's ability to change the minds of anyone on board."

"Sounds good," Naruto said, "I'd rather not end up like Malak, if what you said about what he turned into is true." Revan bowed his head, in remembrance of his old apprentice from so long ago.

"Well, I believe we are almost at the Rakatan Archipelago." He said, "Its best if you leave your mind-scape now."

The blonde nodded and left soon after. Revan then sighed and turned to Akane who ws twirling strands of her red hair.

"You should tell him how you fell, Akane," he said, catching her attention, as the vixen gave him a confused look, "Don't give me that look, I can sense your feelings Akane, and I know that you're falling for him,"

Akane sighed at that, knowing she had been caught. "I Know...ever since that day, I've been getting closer and closer with him..." She said, "But...I can't tell him! She already loves Hinata, and I..." She left it hand there.

"You still think he blames you for what happened to him in his life?" Revan said, and Akane just nodded. "Akane, hiding these Emotions will only hurt yourself in the end," he continued. "I won't tell him, but eventually,you _will _have to tell him. All I can suggest to you is that you follow your heart, it will guide you properly." And with that Revan left, leaving Akane alone to her thoughts.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
_**

**_On the Bridge  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

The Fleet of ships dropped out of hyperspace, just nearby a small Asteroid Field. Naruto quickly ordered HK to begin the deployment of the Probe Droids to begin looking for possible targets, and numerous droids launched from the _Sovereign _to begin their search.

"**Statement: **Now all we can do, Young Master, is to wait for the Probes to report in anything," the Assassin Droid said, and Naruto nodded at that.

"Right," he said, and looked out into the stars through the viewport. His face saddened a bit, wishing Hinata could be here with him. And also, even if he didn't knew them, he wished his parents could stand beside him. He knew they were probably rolling in their graves after what the Council and 95% of the rest of Konoha did to him.

But he was very worried about Hinata though, the villagers could have find out that they had a short relationship before his banishment, and treat her just as badly as he was, if not worse. However deep down inside, he knew that Tsunade would keep her safe.

He sighed to himself. He did promise he would return one day, and he will. He then turned to HK, and told him that he will be in his quarters, and asked him to inform him if the probes picked up, with the droid acknowledging in the affirmative. With that he left the bridge to his quarters.

On the way there, he thought of the growing feelings he had for Akane. When he met her after being banished, he would admit he found her physically attractive, but at first he just thought of her as a teacher or a close friend. But...ever since their first real meeting, Naruto began developing weird feelings, feelings similar to what he shared with Hinata.

Naruto shook his head as he entered his quarters '_No, I can't like her like that!_' He thought, '_I like Hinata-Chan! Sure Akane-chan is beautiful, nice and strong...but I can't be with two girls at once...right?_'

"_Actually, you could if you wanted to Naruto._" Revan's voice said, and Naruto jumped in surprise.

"Gah! Revan-Sensei, don't just sneak up on me like that!" Naruto said, and Revan just chuckled in his mind. "But what did you mean that I could have more than one girl?"

"_Three words my apprentice,_" Revan said. "_Clan Restoration Act. According to it, since you are the last heir to the Uzumaki Clan, _and _the Namikaze Clan, __according to the laws of your homeland, you are permitted to have multiple wives in order to ensure the survival of your Clan's bloodlines. According to the CRA, you must have a minimum of three wives, but it is possible to have more if you so desire._"

Naruto couldn't help but gawk at that piece, and then sighed as he scratched behind his head.

"I bet whoever wrote that law was a real big pervert if you ask me," he said, and Revan couldn't help but chuckle.

_"True, but beside the point, this means you can love multiple women of **your **choosing. Of course there will be those who would try to force their daughters on you for power," _he said, and Naruto couldn't help but groan at that mental picture, as he sat down on his bed.

"Thanks for giving me that, Master," he muttered sarcastically, "That'll give me nightmares for weeks...though that _does _explain why Sasuke hated being around all of those Fan Girls like Sakura...does Akane-chan know?"

"_I'm not sure,_" Revan said, "_But first you have to make sure she returns the feelings of course_. _But for the CRA to take effect, you need to find a third woman to be your wife. You just hope Hinata and Akane are willing to share!_"

Naruto sighed at that, "I hope so, too," he said as he laid back on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, "I just hope the third girl is able to share with them." Revan just laughed at this.

"_**Statement:** Young Master, our probes have discovered something._" HK's voice came through the Commlink. "_Please Report to the bridge._"

"Well, that was quick." Naruto said as he stood up, and headed for the bridge. Upon arrival, HK was standing near the Holographic Projector which was currently showing the Holo-image of the Rakatan Archipelago. "What do we got HK?" Naruto asked.

"**Observatory Statement:** It would seem out probes have discovered a Kingdom supply line, and is filled with supply ships heading from and too a planet called Ionas. From what we can tell, they seem to be gathering resources mined from the planet, and bringing them to Rakatan Military Forces. We also have reason to believe they also may be transporting slaves on this route as well."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a tinge of anger at that. He decided that once he got his Empire up and running, he was going to pass a VERY strict anti-slaving law.

"Thanks HK," Naruto said. "What is the closest convoy there that we can intercept?"

"**Observation:** There appears to be a rather large fleet of transport ships that have recently launched from the planet, and heading away from the system." HK Said. "**Suggestion:** We could set up an ambush near an Asteroid Field they must pass before they can enter Hyperspace."

Naruto grinned "Sounds good to me," he said, "Set a course to the Ambush Site."

"**Jubilous Reply: **Yes sir! Finally some meatbags to kill!" said the droid, and then told the droids at the helm to head to their destination.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

What Naruto didn't know, was that a small fleet of ships was planning on Ambushing the same convoy as he was.

Hiding out among the Asteroids, a fleet of small ships ranging from light freighters, corvettes, frigates, even a few _Paskla-_class Cruisers were lying in wait for the Convoy to approach their position.

Onboard the bridge of an old and outdated _Derriphan-_class Battleship, the commander of the fleet looked out the window at the space before them. She was human, looking to be in her early 20's and had shoulder length black hair, and dark green eyes, wearing a Heavy Combat Suit with a blaster pistol strapped to her side.

"How much longer until the Convoy reaches out position?" She asked one of the crew on the bridge, a Red skinned Twi-lek woman.

"From the data our agent sent, they should be here in a few more minutes Ma'am." She said. The woman, Sakoria Mara nodded. "Good, the moment they arrive, let me know." She said. "We wait for all of their ships to enter the field, then we attack."

The Twi-Lek nodded, and turned back to the viewport overlooking the asteroid field.

"You think we can pull this off, Ma'am?," she asked, and Sakoria sighed.

"I'm not sure Eaya," she said, but then lifted her head, her face full of determination, "But one thing is for sure, we ARE going to free those slaves, and cut the supplies to Sao'awa's armies."

Eaya nodded, and looked back at her controls, before gaining a surprised look "Ma'am! We're picking up multiple ships coming out of Hyperspace!" She announced.

"Are they Rakatan?" Sakoria asked, going on alert.

"Ye-no...their not." The Twi-lek said, "The ships match no known Rakatan Ship Design, at least none that we've seen."

"On Screen." Sakoria asked, and the Twi-lek nodded as she put the fleet of ships on the front screen. Once it was done, the bridge crew looked in in surprise at the 11 unknown ships that had just arrived.

"Strange," Eaya said, "I'd never seen designs like that before,"

Sakoria narrowed her eyes at the fleet, more specifically what she deemed as the flagship of the fleet.

"Nor have I, Eaya," she said, "But that center ship looks almost as large as a Rakatan Battleship...what course are they taking?"

"It...looks like their heading towards the Asteroid Field!" Eaya reported, "But their not on an intercept course...it almost looks as if their getting into position for something...your orders Ma'am?"

Sakoria thought about it for a moment before she came to a decision.

"Have one of the cruisers keep an eye on them," she said, "If they move to attack us, let's get out of here. I know we'll be leaving those people to a life of slavery, but I won't risk lives, or this fleet. Is that understood?" she said and the bridge crew nodded solemnly.

She turned back to the screen, eyes focused on the unknown fleet. '_I don't know who you are,_' she thought, '_But...I have a feeling things are about to get interesting._'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
**_

_**Onboard the**_**Sovereign**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

"Hu, well would you look at that." Naruto said as he looked at the view screen at the Ragtag fleet of starships. "Looks like the resistance had the same idea of raiding this supply line too. This might make things easier." The moment Naruto's ships were in position, their sensors quickly picked up the fleet of starships hiding out in the Asteroid Field.

"**Observation:** Young Master, is appears a Cruiser is moving to a position to keep an eyes on us." HK-47 said. "**Query:** Your Orders, sir?"

"Leave them be," Naruto said. "They don't pose a threat, and they would make better allies than enemies. How much longer until the Supply Fleet comes through here?"

"**Observatory ****Statement:** The Rakatan fleet should be coming through this location any minute, Young Master." The Assassin Droid said. "**Suggestion:** I advise that we prepare the HK-51 Pilot Droids to prepare to launch."

Naruto nodded "I agree, do it." He said, and HK nodded as he began issuing the Order to prepare the Pilot Droids for action.

"And HK?" he said, and the Assassin Droid looked back at him, "Tell them not to blow the ships into the next galaxy. Take out their engines, and let the boarding parties take of the crews, but DO NOT, harm any slaves they have onboard," he ordered sternly, and the droid, and if he could, he would've been giddy to finally kill something again.

"And yes," Naruto said suddenly, "You can join them."

"**OVERJOYED STATEMENT:** THANK YOU YOUNG MASTER!" HK-47 shouted as he pranced, literally _pranced _outside of the bridge, causing Naruto to sweat-drop.

'_That is one weird Droid you made Master._' He thought, and Revan chuckled "_I know, but that's why he's one of my greatest creations!_"

"**Observation:** Commander, we are picking up several Hyperspace Signatures outside the asteroid belt." The HK-51 Droid that replaced 47 said. "It would appear the supply fleet has arrived."

Naruto looked at the view-screen as he saw said ships coming out of lightspeed. His lips formed a predatory smirk.

"Well then, time to introduce ourselves. Wait until they get into the Belt and closer towards our location," he ordered the droid, "Then, spring the trap. Also, open up a hail to the Resistance Fleet's Flagship, I believe it should be that _Derriphan-_class Battleship."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_On the Battleship  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"Uhh...Ma'am, the Rakatan Fleet just arrived," Eaya said, "But...we're picking up a hail from that unknown fleet of ships."

Sakoria's eyes narrowed a bit '_So they knew we were here all along,_' she thought. '_Well, their not shooting at us, so at least that's a good sign...I hope._'

"Patch them through, and make it quick." She said, and a few moments later, the viewscreen showed the bridge of the Unknown Fleet's flagship, and what suprised Sakoria, and the bridge, was that the Leader of this fleet, was wearing some sort of mask with battle armor, and dark colored robes.

"Who are you?" Sakoria asked, "And what are your intentions here?"

_"Greetings," _the figure said with a polite, but rushed bow, _"Allow to _quickly _introduce myself, since we're both on a timetable here. My name, is Darth Kurimus, Dark Lord of the soon-to-be Sith Empire. I am assuming you are part of the Resistance Movement against the Raktan Empire, correct?"_

Sakoria looked at the man claiming to be Darth Kurimus with a calculative eye "Yes," she said. "What does it matter?"

"_To put it in simple terms, I am here to offer you help._" Kurimus said, to the shock and surprise of the others. "_I have come across your plight recently, and I believed it would be best to assist you in bringing the downfall of the Rakatan._"

Sakoria could only gawk at what she was hearing. But before she could form a proper reply, he spoke again.

"_I'm afraid you have to hold your questions for another time, as you have noticed, the Rakatan supply fleet is almost here," _he said, and the woman blinked before looking and true to the man's word, the Supply fleet was coming in range, _"So until then, later!" _

The image then went off, before Sakoria could make move to talk.

"Your...orders Ma'am?" Eaya asked, still shocked from what had just happened.

Sakoria just looked on before she sighed "Well, we continue with the plan." She said. "Mark those...Sith ships as friendlies on the IFF, and order all Vessels to prepare for combat with the Rakatan's."

Eaya nodded and then went about carrying out her orders. Sakoria sighed again as she looked at the Sith ships. She had a feeling that there something else about Darth Kurimus she can't put her finger on.

"Ma'am, the Supply Fleet's in range," Eaya said, and Sakoria looked ahead.

"Right. All ships, begin the operation!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_On the _Sovereign  
**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"Commander, the enemy fleet is within range, and the Rebels are mobilizing." the HK-51 Droid reported, and Naruto grinned.

"Well then, let's roll out the welcome mat." He said. "All ships are ordered to engage, launch all fighters and bombers."

With that, the trap was sprung as Sith Interceptors, _Aurek-_class Tactical Strike fighters and Bombers left their mother ships, while the _Foray_-class corvettes moved to attack. The first flight of Sith Interceptors made an attack run on the lead transport and strafed the sublight engines of the ship, forcing it to stop 'dead in the water'. The other Rakatans were suprised by the sudden attack, as the other transports tried to head in different directions.

However, these ships were quickly ambushed by the smaller fleet of Resistance ships, who launched S-100 _Stinger-_class Starfighters, CX-133 Chaos Fighters and other various fighter craft who disabled the ship's engines in quick order, to the further surprise of the Rakata.

Naruto saw the fighters used by the resistance, and couldn't help but appreciate the choice of fighters they had.

_'Hmm, not bad. What they lack in capital ships, they make up for it in fighters,' _he thought, while Revan nodded in agreement.

_"Indeed, but these fighters seemed to be antiquated," _the Sith Lord said, while Naruto nodded in agreement, getting what his master meant.

'_True, so we'll just have to Modernize them a bit is all._' Naruto replied, just as the engines of the last transport was disabled. "Alright, launch boarding craft, and get on those ships." He commanded. "The Rakatan's might send in reinforcements, so we need to do this fast!"

As soon as he said that, boarding capsules (**Like the ones ****from Force Unleashed II**), launched from the large ships, and sped toward their target transports, the tips spinning like a drill. When they made contact with the ships' hulls the Rakata crews inside were caught off guard as the HK-51 droids moved inside and began to blast any Rakata with a weapon.

On one of the transports, HK-47 was leading his own team in capturing one of the transports. As the capsules latched on, HK turned to the other HK-51 Droids behind him "**Ordering Statement:** Remember the mission our Master has given us, our targets are the Meatbag Crew of the ships are our targets, but the Slaves are not to be harmed under any circumstances!" He said, and the Droids all agreed as the hatch opened, and they charged forward.

When the boarding ship's hatch opened, the HK-Series droids all came pooring out, opening fire on the Rakatan Crew and military personnel. They attempted to hold off the boarders, but the fish-faced aliens stood no chance against the superior numbers and fighting skills of a platoon of Assassination Droids.

Soon the droids cleared the entire ship of all hostiles and rescued the slaves, who were very intimidated by the appearance of the HK-droids. But they managed to get over it, after some being persuaded by HK, that they were there to kill the crew that had taken them from their homes.

In 18 minutes, all of the transports were secured. Aside from some damage to both the Resistance and Sith ships, there were no casualties on their side, and all of the slaves were secured without so much of a scratch.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, he was worried something could go wrong in the operation, but somehow they managed to succeed in the end. "Prepare the Transpots, and begin bringing the slaves onboard." He ordered, "We probably have more room on our ships than the Resistance does. "

The HK-51 nodded and went to carry out it's orders.

"Sir, we're recieving a message from the Resistance Flagship," the Assassin Droid said, and Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Patch it through," he said and the droid acknowledged and pressed a few buttons, and a moment later the image of Sakoria appeared.

"_For what it's worth, thank you for the assistance Darth Kurimas._" She said, "_I have a feeling this operation wouldn't have succeeded without you._"

Naruto smiled be hind his mask "No thanks is necessary," he said, "I simply did what was right." He then got serious "I suggest moving the freed Slaves onto my ships, since we have more room than your ships probably have."

The woman's eyes narrowed a bit "_What do you plan to do with them?_" she asked, suspiciously.

Naurto could tell she was worried that he may turn them into his own slaves, so he had to reassure her "Well, I can either follow you back to your hideout, and deliver your people to you," he said, "Or, you could follow me and my fleet back to our base of operations, where I will give the freed slaves any needed medical attention before giving them back to you. Which do you prefer?"

He could see Sakoria thinking about for a minute before coming up with an answer.

"I don't trust you enough to lead you back to our hideout," she said, "So, my ship and two others will follow you, while the rest will head home to inform my superiors,"

Naruto nodded in agreement at that, "I can go with that," he said, "I'll send you the Hyperspace Coordinates now. We can leave once they are loaded up onto our ships"

Sakoria nodded, and the transmission ended. Soon after, the transports began transporting the liberated slaves onto the _Sovereign _and the other ships of the fleet. Once they were all loaded up, they scuttled the Raktanian Ships as the Resistance Fleet left to inform their H.Q about what had transpired, except for Sakoria's ship, a _Praetorian-_class Frigate, and a _Paskla-_class Cruiser. After the ships were destroyed, they launched into Hyperspace, towards the Foundry.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
_**

**_The Foundry  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

The Sith Fleet, and the three Resistance Ships dropped out of Hyperspace, and were soon confronted by the massive space station, the Foundry.

To say Sakoria was impressed was an understatement as she looked at the massive station, as their small shuttle craft moved from and to the station.

"Wow...," was the response of Eaya.

"Yes Eaya, 'wow' is definitely the right word for what we're seeing." Said the pilot of the shuttle, a bald Zabrak Male said, with a bit of sarcasm. "Not 'Holy Shit' or something like that."

"Knock it off Jogi," Sakoria said sternly, as Jogi rolled his eyes as the shuttle landed in the hanger bay. "Well, time to meet our potential allies, Jogi, stay on the shuttle. We might need a quick retreat if things go south."

Jogi nodded "You got it Ma'am," he said, as Sakoria nodded, standing up with Eaya as they left the shuttle. Upon leaving, they were surprised to be greeted by Kurimas himself.

"I hope your shuttle ride went easy miss...?" The Dark Lord said, trailing off since he did not know her name yet.

"Sakoria," She replied "Sakoria Mara, Captain of the _Darkrider._ This here is my XO Eaya Rarva. Again, I thank you for your assistance in the battle."

Kurimas nodded "Happy I could be of assist," he said as they began walking. "Well, I welcome you to my base of operations, the Foundry."

"The...Foundry?" Eaya asked, confused by the name, so Kurimas explained "Its an ancient Rakata Station they built back in the days of their Infinate Empire, over 10,000 years ago." He answered, shocking both of them. "It was built to produce massive armies of droids, as well as limited ship production. My master found the station many years ago, and he has now passed it down to me, so I might be able to make his wish a reality."

"His...wish?" Sakoria asked, as they passed by a large window overlooking the stars outside.

"The Revival of his Empire," Kurimas answered, "The Sith Empire."

"What is the Sith Empire?" Eaya asked, and it was a few seconds before he spoke.

"The Sith Empire was once a powerful super power, ruled by a powerful Order known as the Sith Lords who use a special ability known as the Force," he said, "The Force is a spiritual energy that gives the Sith his or her power. It surrounds us, binds us, and keeps the galaxy together. The Rakata, many years ago, could use the Force as well, but they abused its power to enslave the galaxy in their Infinite Empire."

"Like shooting lighting from their hands?" Sakoria asked, making Kurimas freeze, "If the Rakata lost their ability to use this...Force thing, then they've gained it back. They've been using it to use their ships and weapons, and have used it to keep their slaves in line. But I've always believed only Rakata could use those powers..."

Kurimas was silent for a minute, "This is...concerning," he said, "I didn't anticipate the Rakata to have access to the Force again...but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Anyways, you are wrong. The Force runs through all living things, so if one has enough sensitivity to the force, reguardless of their race, they can use it after being trained."

Both Eaya and Sakoria were shocked by this, as Naruto continued "Anyways, back to the Sith Empire." He said, "Like I said, there were a once powerful empire lead by Sith Lords, however the Sith are not the only Force-Sensitive order in existence, there is also the Jedi, who serve the Galactic Republic. The Jedi and Sith have always been enemies, since they differ on how to use the Force."

"What do you mean?" Sakoria asked.

"You see, the Jedi and Previous Sith believe that there are two sides to the Force," Kurimas said, "The Light and Dark Side. The Jedi follow the Light side, to heal wounds and read minds, using their powers to help others. However, the Sith used the Dark Side, to inflict pain to their enemies, and crush their opponents. Because of their different views, this sparked dozens of wars between the Jedi and Sith, each war causing millions to die. However, my master does not view the Force as such, he views the Force as a single entity, no light, no dark, there is just the Force. He believes that both the Sith and Jedi are flawed in thinking the Force is as black and white as they claim."

He turned to the two, who both were paying close attention too the Sith "My master's wish is for me to revive and redeem the Sith Empire," he said. "He wants me to turn the Sith from Conquers, to Liberators. From villain's, to Hero's."

The two women were stunned by Kurimas' story about his mission to uphold his Master's wish. They were still cautious however. But Sakoria could just tell that this man was telling the truth.

"Assuming we believe in your story," she said, "What will you do once the Rakata's empire falls?"

"I will claim the Rakata's territory in the name of the New Sith Empire," he answered. "Slavery will be permanently outlawed, and any who attempt to practice it will be executed along with any Rakata who committed War Crimes. With the Rakata Archipelago, it would be the first step to rebuilding the Sith Empire. The Resistance, should they ally with me, will be seen as hero's of the Archipelago and Sith, and will be allowed to do what they wish once the sector is liberated from Sao'awa, weather it be to return to civilian lives, or enlist in the Military."

Again, the women were suprised by the Sith Lord's statement. Sakoria most of all. Mostly when a law concerning slavery is passed, many tend to ignore for other things, like getting fat on money, or abusing their power to make others do what _they _wanted to do. This man was clearly speaking from the heart, that he really wanted to change the galaxy, and the Sith for the better. She was so engrossed into her thoughts she almost didn't him speak

"So now I ask you, Sakoria Mara," the Sith Lord said, "Will you help me Liberate the people of the Archipealogo from tyranny? To build an Empire where instead of greed and opression, there is freedom, peace, and justice? Where no one has to fear looking over their shoulder, and not get stabbed or shot in the back?"

Sakoria took a moment to think on his words, before sighing. "Its not up to me, since I'm just a Captain." She said, "But...if it means anything, if our leaders accept you help..." she smiled a bit "I think I can trust you, once the freed slaves are checked up, I'll take you to our H.Q to meet our leaders, but on my ship, I still don't feel comfortable in giving you the Coordinates."

She could tell the sith was smiling behind his mask "Thank you," he said. "Knowing you trust me to meet your leaders is enough for me." He then turned to the Twi-lek, and he could sense she wanted to ask something. "Miss Eaya was it?" He asked, and the girl nodded "You appear like you have something on your mind."

Eaya blushed a bit, but nodded "Well...two things actually," she said. "I...you think you could search through the names of the freed slaves? I'm...looking for someone...my brother, Shavin Rarva...I know the Rakata captured him, and the chances he's one of them are low, but..."

Kurimas nodded "Of course," he said, "I'll scan through the names to find a match. And the other question?"

"W-Why do you wear the mask?" Eaya asked, and Kurimas looked at her for a moment before chuckling "Ah, the mask as well as my attire is a gift from my master, and he passed them down to me when I succeeded him." he said.

"Could you...take it off?" Sakoria asked, interested in seeing the man's face. Kurimas thought about it for a moment, before he reached for his mask, and prepared to take it off. Both woman leaned forward, in anticipation to see who hid behind the mask. Once it was off, their eyes widened upon seeing...another Identical Mask!

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In Konoha  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Kakashi Hatake stopped walking and reading his Icha Icha book, and looked up at the sky. Behind his mask, he was grinning.

'_I don't know why,_' he thought, '_But I feel as if Naruto just did something I'd be very proud of._'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back at the Foundry**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" both of the women yelled, as Naruto was trying and failing not to laugh, while inside his mindscape, Akane was laughing so hard that she was crying. Revan too was laughing at the scene, clearly amused by his Apprentice's sense of humor.

"S-Sorry! But I have to keep my identity a secret," he said as small chuckles were to become boisterous laughter.

The two women pouted, clearly not amused.

_'Men...,' _they thought at the same time.

"Anyways," Naruto said when he calmed down, "In the mean time, while you wait, I suggest you and your people get some rest. I have quarters here in the Foundry that I can have a few of my Droids show you to, but if you want to stay on your ships, that's fine," he said, and the two women thought about the offer of hospitality.

"Well...I suppose we could," Sakoria said, "Our H.Q isn't expecting us back until a few more days, so we'll just have to message our ships."

Kurimas nodded "Very well," he said, and just then a GE3-Series Protocol Droid arrived around from a corner. "Ceefour, please show our guests too the visitor's quarters." He ordered, and the droid nodded and turned to the women.

"Please follow me," the droid said, and the three left Naruto alone as he turned to watch the stars.

"Off to a good start," he said to himself, "But this is just the beginning,"

He looked out side the window for a few moments until he felt a tug on his mind.

_'Hmm? Akane, is that_ _you?_' he asked.

"_Yes,_" came the reply. "_Naruto can...can I speak to you for a minute?_" Naruto was confused as to why she would want to speak to him on such short notice, but he nodded "_Sure, hang on a sec._" He replied as he headed for his room. Upon entering, he sat down in his bet and went into a meditative stance. Soon he once again found himself in his mindscape.

He entered Akane's house, and he managed to find her in the living room where she was earlier, sitting down in the chair in her human form. But what confused Naruto was that Akane seemed very nervous, buy why he couldn't tell.

"Akane? What's wrong?" he said and sat down beside her, concern written all over his face. It took five long minutes for her to reply.

"Naruto...I need to tell you something important," she said, "I've...been thinking about this for a while now but...I...I think I just need to say it."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, but remained silent as Akane spoke "Well...Naruto, we've...we've known each other for a while now," she said, "and...I know we've become great friends but...I...well..." Naruto took notice that her face turned a few shades of red. "I...I would...like to...ya know...more important."

This statement confused Naruto a bit "What do you mean, Akane-chan?" He asked.

The Kyuubi's face remained red as she spoke "Naruto I...I think I...Oh Fuck it." And with that, she leaned towards Naruto and planted her lips firmly on Naruto's, much to the Sith's surprise.

For a few seconds, Naruto didn't return the Kiss. Akane worried that he didn't return the feelings and was about to back out to apologize, however, to her own surprise, Naruto returned and deepened the kiss.

_'He...He's kissing me back!' _where her thoughts as she then subconciously wrapped her arms around the Sith's neck and deepened the kiss as well, _'And I...I'm loving every damn minute of it,' _

The two continued until they had to separate for air, and two just stared at one another for a minute.

"I love you." Akane said, and Naruto just smiled "I love you too, Akane-chan," he said. "But I gotta ask, how long have you felt this way?"

Akane blushed a bit "For a while," she said. "But, I didn't say anything because I know you have feelings for that Hinata girl, and I..." She turned away a bit "I...thought you'd might still blame me for...you know..."

Naruto could tell what she was talking about, but he just smiled and cupped her face, "Akane-chan, I told you three years ago that it wasn't your fault, it was that Madara Pretender." He said, "And I meant it. And I swear to you right now, that I will not stop until that bastard has paid for what he did to you."

Akane blinked at that and smiled, "Thank you...Naruto-kun," she said, and then they heard a chuckle and turned to see Revan who leaning on a wall, and even they couldn't see his face, they could tell he was smirking.

"Well Akane, what I did I tell you? He has a heart of gold," he said, "Now Naruto just needs to find one or more women to be with him, and he can put the CRA on himself." He chuckled a bit more upon Naruto's blush when he said 'One or More', and could hear him mutter "Damn Perverted Master..."

"Anyways Naruto, I have a surprise for you." Revan said, causing both Akane and Naruto to look at him in confusion. "I've been searching through the Force for a few things, and I found a few things I think you will be very happy to see." He then poked his head into a door next to him "You two can come in now!" He said. Moments later, and two individuals stepped into the room.

Naruto and Akane's eyes widened at who was right in front of them. The first person was a man who looked almost identical to Naruto, sans the whisker marks on his cheeks, with the same blonde hair, tan skin, same colored eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved trench coat, with red flames on the bottom hem, over a Konoha Jonin uniform, a Leaf Hitai-ate around his forehead.

The second was a beautiful woman with the same colored hair as Akane's, navy blue eyes, and wearing a gree house-wife's apron with a white blouse under it.

The two were giving Naruto loving smiles, as parents who were proud of their child.

"Hello Sochi, it's good to see you again," the woman said.

Naruto and Akane could just look at the two in shock, and all Naruto could say was "T-Tou-san? K-Ka-san?"

* * *

_**117Jorn: HAHAHAHAHA! Clifhanger! **_

_****__**Patriot-112: Yep. Sorry folks, you just have to wait 'til next time! Jorn any other things you want to say before we head off to another project?**_

_****__**117Jorn: Only that you guys stay tuned for our other projects! Until then, See ya later!  
**_


End file.
